Burned
by Mistress Mairi
Summary: rated M for a reason. You weren't supposed to live once They decided that They didn't need you anymore. There was no survival, no matter how much one prepared for the possibility. I knew that. I was told that when I first signed up for this.


Hola, so yeah. I don't own Naruto or its characters. Let's face it, if I did. Itachi wouldn't be dead. Well maybe. But he would not become a dolly for the creepers.

TTT

October 16, 2000.

You weren't supposed to live once They decided that They didn't need you anymore. There was no survival, no matter how much one prepared for the possibility. I knew that. I was told that when I first signed up for this. But what can I say? I was just a little girl at the time, a little girl with a big dream.

Time passed and then They said I was too weak to be one of Them, that I wasn't cut out of the 'right cloth' for the life I chose. Problem was that I was thirteen at that point. I was a witness by then. A lose thread needed to be snipped.

I had heard of others, weak like me, who begged for their lives as their team mates tore them to pieces. But I didn't. I couldn't. Perhaps that is why I lived. Two of them took pity on me. That is what I thought at the time, and still thought that until recently.

How wrong I was. I found out that it was because they loved me, like a family.

They decided that my team couldn't be trusted together anymore, so we were split up. For special training you see.

That was when I was introduced to my new Mistress, or Mother as I was instructed to call her. She already had an appetence at the time. Masters and Mistresses were not allowed to have more than one at one time. For fear of favouritism, murder, rivalries, or worse still, emotional bonds. But they had nowhere, and no one else, willing to take me. She had made an exception for me. She welcomed me like she had my new Sister; with long hours of 'light' training and piles upon piles of readings to complete each night. We became a new family.

But this is all of little use to anyone watching this tape. But if you are to know my story, well I have to start somewhere, Eh?

For the next seven years, I trained in every deadly art my Mistress knew of. Everything from advance chemistry in bomb making, to the art of healing, to the art of fighting. I could pick any lock, hack any computer and had yet to meet another woman that matched my intelligence. More importantly, I am a ghost. Untraceable.

After my seventh year, when my appetence ship was completed, I was tested again. This time, not only did I pass, I was the top of my generation.

Pretty good for someone not cut from the 'right cloth', Eh?

Within three years, my reputation grew. I was within the top ten most dangerous Spies and Assassins in the Bingo Book. Impressive still, they didn't even have a picture of me or my real name in that stupid book.

But my greatest job I have ever completed was helping my Mother becoming the leader of our organisation, Konoha.

It was also the job in which I failed the most.

My Mother ruled our organization, no our family, for only two years before we were betrayed by our brothers. The ROOTs.

The person leading the charge was one of my ex-team mates, the one who wanted me dead. Apparently he hasn't changed much in the twelve years we had been apart.

It was then that They decide that I was still useless, too weak. I couldn't be trusted, forming emotional bonds with my Mother and my Sister and all that jazz.

I know that whoever was watching this must be wondering. 'What is a Spy doing recording all of this? Isn't that the first thing you learn in Spying 101?' well you would be right, congratulations.

But I don't care.

I knew that my ex-team mate wasn't the one pulling the strings. He was smart, yes, and strong, oh so very strong, and talented, extremely so. But he was blinded by his rage. His anger gave him a sense of tunnel vision of sorts. He only saw what was in front of him. Not the bigger picture.

My Mother gave me two things before she left. The first one was my life, and the second was a name. The name of the person who was responsible for all of my pain.

My name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno. I am 25 years old. I was caught within my own web

And I was burned for my mistakes.

TTT

A/N

Hello. Had this stuck in my head all week. What do you think? Don't really know where to go with this but neh. We will see. Maybe a two shot or a full story. Will be an Itachi/Sakura though.

I will update my other stories I promise, just suffering from writers block. I know where I want them to go, just trying to get them there lol.


End file.
